The Third Skywalker
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: What if Padme didn't have twins but triplets and Anakin didn't turn to the dark side? They go into hiding and think everything is perfect but what happens when their baby girl is taken and sent Caamas? 16 years later Amber wants answers
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on angle, push!" Anakin encouraged as his exhausted wife squeezed his hand.

"Why don't you try push for once!" Padme screamed as sweat ran down her forehead. Anakin gazed sympathetically at her and brought her clenched hand to his lips.

"I can't push angel, you have to do that job can you do that for me?" Padme nodded but looked at her husband with tireful eyes. "Just think that by the end of the day we're going to have a precious little baby that will be a part of me and a part of you. I know you can do this my love." Padme had a thick layer of tears that swam around her eyes. She could just picture him now, blond hair, blue eyes and the shining baby smile that makes your heart melt. She felt the clamping feeling in her stomach and the huge need to push flow through her, she shut her eyes and clenched Anakin's hand while the pain flowed through her, but she didn't care as she would get to see her beautiful baby.

"She's coming angel, she's coming!" Anakin yelled with excitement on every inch of his face. Padme opened one eye and glanced at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"He." She corrected as Anakin chocked a laugh.

"We're not going to get into this argument again are we? I know she's a girl, i felt it." Padme shook her head and put a smug smile on her face.

"We'll see dear husband of mine." She screamed again as another contraction hit her. Anakin winced at the amount of pressure that had built on his hand but he knew that his pain was nothing compared of what she was going through.

Padme let out a mighty cry as the last contraction hit her. Anakin watched Padme with pained eyes until a new young cry entered the air.

"It's a boy." The delivery droid said as they handed the young infant over to another droid that would clean him up. Padme glanced up at Anakin who had a shocked look on his face and put on a triumphant smirk. She knew he was going to be a boy. She just knew it.

Anakin stared at the little boy that was currently getting cleaned up by the droids and murmured the first thing that came to mind.

"That's my son."

"That's _our _son." Padme interrupted. Anakin gave her a loving smile and bent down while placing his hand on her moist forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." He said while giving her a kiss on her lips.

"I'm tired Ani." She whispered while snuggling closer to his hand.

"Well you don't have time for rest as the other two will be along in a minute." The delivery droid said. Anakin and Padme looked at each other before they both swung their heads around.

"The other TWO!" They both shouted in perfect unison. Padme turned back to Anakin with fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok angel, everything is going to be ok. Just think that now we have been given an even bigger blessing." Padme looked from Anakin to her stomach, all the people in this room she loved and nobody was going to take them away from her. The little boy let out a cry in the room, trying to make his presences known.

"Now before we continue what would you like to name your baby?"

"Luke. Luke Anakin Skywalker." Padme said while the droid nodded. Anakin stared at Padme with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered while kissing her forehead and cheeks. She nodded and smiled when a huge pain hit her. 'Here we go again.' She thought.

2 Hours later

"They're beautiful." Padme whispered as their three children gurgled and moved in her arms.

"Yes they are and they're ours." Anakin murmured lovingly in her ear.

"What are we going to name our other little princess?" Padme asked as Luke tugged on a lock of her hair.

"Well i don't know. We only had one name for each gender and now we have Leia we need another name for this little beauty." Anakin rubbed his finger along his youngest daughter's cheek and smiled when she moved closer to his hand.

"How about Amber?" Padme asked as she stared at her daughter.

"Amber." Anakin mused. "I like it, but how did you come up with it?" He asked while Leia tried to grab her father's finger.

"Amber means my star in ancient Naboo, i feel like she will be our little star." Padme said as Amber moved around in her arms and angled towards Anakin. Padme could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl right on the dot.

"And what does Luke and Leia mean then? Seems as you choose those as well." Anakin asked as he looked over his beautiful wife and children.

"Luke means my light and leia means my support." Padme answered while absent mindingly stroking Amber's cheek.

Anakin gazed over his family with loving eyes and watched his wife whisper loving words to his Son and Daughter's.

"Luke Anakin Skywalker my light. Leia Padme Skywalker my support. Amber Louise Skywalker My star."

**Okay people this is my first Star Wars Fanfic so please be nice! I'm nearly at the end of writing the 1st chapter please please please review!**

**Lauren**


	2. Chapter 1 Caamas and Amber

16 years later

"Amber, Zac, Sarah get down here right now! You need to get ready for school." Aunt Sabe called. I heard stumbling and things falling off shelves in the next room. I guess Zac's awake.

Let me explain, my name is Amber Louise Skywalker and I'm 16. I'm adopted by my aunt Sabe when i was 1, apparently she knew my parents. I've always asked about my parents since i was a small child but Aunt Sabe told me when i was older she would tell me. And she did, My Dad was called Anakin Skywalker and My mom was called Padme Skywalker apparently they died in a car crash when i was 11 months old but i've always had that feeling that wasn't true. My Aunt Sabe had two children who are the same age as me. Sarah Mae Kenobi and Zac Dylan Kenobi, Sarah's my best friend and we have been since the day we meet and Zac's been like the protective older brother.

"Am! We need to get down stairs now before my mom goes monkey shit on us." Sarah yelled through my door. I got up and sighed while running my hands through my hair (a trait i had gotten from my father) and went to wardrobe and pulled out my black jeans and midnight blue blouse and got dressed.

"Amber!" Zac shouted as he pounded on my bedroom door. "Please hurry, mom won't give me food till everyone is down stairs." I put my hair brush down on my dresser and went and opened the door. Zac stood on the other side with his hands in a prayer sign.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Now we can get food." As soon as Zac heard the word food he was running down the stairs as if the floor had just caught fire. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Zac was sat with a plate of 4 pancakes and Sarah with 2. Sarah and Zac maybe twins but the look nothing alike, Sarah has and kind of dark blond hair with blue eyes while Zac has dark brown hair with brown eyes.

"How many pancakes would you like this morning Amber?" Aunt Sabe asked. I normally would have asked for 3 but my stomach felt like it was in a tumble dryer and i had a really weird feeling in my chest, i've had this feeling before and it was the day that my favourite teacher had collapsed in front of my eyes and was rushed to hospital. Something was going to happen.

"No pancakes toady Aunt Sabe but thanks." Aunt Sabe turned around and looked at me with worry on her face along with Sarah but Zac just looked Shocked.

"Are you okay Am?" Sarah asked while putting her hand to her forehead and checking her pulse rate.

"I'm fine Sarah I'm just not hungry this morning." Sarah looked like she didn't buy it but she let it go anyway.

"Does this mean i can have her pancakes mom?" Zac asked while piling more pancakes into his mouth. Seriously where does all that stuff go?

"No Zac, you've had enough pancakes." Zac pouted but carried on eating, Aunt Sabe turned toward the fruit bowl and plucked an apple from the top then walked over to me with it still clasped in her hand.

"Please Amber, eating something at least an apple. Please." I looked at her and to the apple then back to her again. I nodded and grabbed the apple before i heard the voices of Sarah and Zac in the hall. I looked over to where they were sat and saw their spaces empty. I gripped the apple tightly and nodded to Aunt Sabe before grabbing my school bag and car keys before heading out the door with Zac and Sarah in tow.

~School~

"You feeling better Am?" Zac asked as we walked through the door to the main hall, Sarah had gone to the office as someone aka Zac had ripped up her timetable again.

"Yeah I'm fine Zac you don't need to go all big brother on me." I said while we stopped off at my locker.

"I'm not going all big brother on you." He said stubbornly while crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him out the corner of my eye and smirked.

"Okay so if i told you that a boy asked me out and i said no and he kept pressing me and pressing me what would you do?"

"Who is it! I swear to god when i find this fucker he's going to wish he was never born!" I raised my eyebrows and his shoulders slumped.

"Okay maybe i did but seriously who is the guy?" I looked up at him and he had his eyes on the ground.

"Zac you know i was joking right?" He snapped his head up looking very sheepish.

"Yeah i knew that." He said while laughing. "I defiantly knew."

"Amber!" Sarah called from the end of the hall. She ran towards us with her new timetable in hand.

"Hi Sarah got the new timetable i see." She looked down at her hand and then to her brother.

"Yes but i wouldn't have needed one if _someone_ hadn't had the fun idea play throw the water balloons at the kitchen window." I saw Sarah glare at him and he flinched away.

"Guess that's my cue to leave, see you later sis, see you later Am."

"So we better get to class then shouldn't we?" Sarah asked while grabbing my shoulder. I nodded and we headed off to bio.

The morning went by quickly and nothing had happened yet, but i still had that tightened feeling in my chest. It made me feel like i should be doing something to help but i don't know what.

"Amber Louise Skywalker!" Sarah screamed in my ear, i jumped out of my chair and glared down at her.

"Yes?"

"I was calling your name for 5 minutes and you showed no signs that you even heard anything. Are you sure you're okay because if your not..." Sarah trailed off and looked straight into my eyes, i knew what the end of her sentence was without even having to think, but i knew she was only looking out for me, apparently she had gotten that trait from her father.

Sarah's and Zac's Father has never been around for ... well as long as i could remember! I remember when we were 6 and Zac asked where his Dad was .I always thought he had ran out on them but that day i learnt that he worked for some kind of group and he went to fight but he never came back. Sarah was in bits for days and she wouldn't eat anything but when Zac came and told her that their dad would never want them to be sad and would want them to live their lives to their fullest was when she went back to her normal self. Well almost.

"Sarah i've told you I'm fine. You aren't going to have to call 911 and tell them that your best friend collapsed." I looked at her and saw her face full of fear. "Sarah you know i was joking about the collapsing bit right?" She nodded and opened her mouth when i heard the nasally voice that i hated.

"Hey Skywalker have you seen Zac around i need to ask him something." Naomi asked. Naomi Lighters was the slut of the school. She had bleached blond hair that had been dyed many times and grey eyes that looks as hard as stone. She also wore layer after layer of make up and the shortest clothes you could find. She has been after Zac since we moved here 2 years ago and she won't give up.

"No lighters i haven't. So if that was all then bye bye." She looked over me for a second before speaking.

"You're lying! You seen him haven't you! What have you done with my Zacy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, by this point the whole lunch room was watching us.

"You're Zacy! For your information his name is Zac and i haven't done anything to him!" I shouted. She was trembling by that point and looked like she was going red under all that make up.

"He is My Zacy! You need to let go of yourself." She said while her trembling calmed and a smirk came over her face.

"Excuse me?" I said while raising my eyebrows, what the hell is she talking about?

"You have to get it through your head that he doesn't love you. Why would he anyway? A girl like you! Hello I'm Amber and my parents dumped me in a orphanage because they couldn't out up with me. So you see..." I started to see red. She just insulted my parents! How dare she! HOW DARE SHE! I stood up and grabbed the collar around her neck and shoved her against a wall.

"You listen and you listen clear, you don't know anything about me or my parents and Zac isn't yours you mental freak! You leave me and my family alone do you under stand?" I could see the fear coming out of her eyes like cat trying to get away from a dog. She nodded her head and i dropped my hand and she ran out of there as fast as she could. I turned back to Sarah and saw her stood there with Zac. I felt my anger leave my body and i shook my head.

"Am..."Zac's voice trailed off as i butted in.

"Don't just don't." I picked up my bag off the floor and ran and ran and ran. I burst through the school doors and kept running until i saw i white light and everything went black.

**Okay here is the first chapter! I know that you might be confused about why Amber is on earth and her family isn't there but you will find out in time. Okay please review and no flames please because if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Lauren**


End file.
